Drink Away the Pain
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: Vivian is attacked by a werewolf in Bobby's front yard. After Bobby saves her, her adventures with the two boys begins. Will Vivian find love, or will her habit of drinking away the pain get in the way? (Rated M for a reason, people!)
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. The last thing I should be doing at this point is beginning another fanfiction, but I couldn't help myself! Plus, I haven't written anything for this fandom yet, so I decided to try my best. Just so you know, this is takes place while Bobby is still alive and Crowley and Cass are both in the picture. I think that this next tidbit makes it a bit AU (CAUTION! POSSIBLE SPOILER), but in this fic, Sam is NOT hooked on demon blood and Meg and Ruby are both dead. But anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I love you all, and don't forget to R&R! -Veronique

**P.S. I don't own Supernatural or its characters, for if I did we'd see much more Destiel lol XD **

A girl ran through the trees, her backpack flopping against her, shotgun gripped tight in her fist as she leaped over a log. She chanced a glance behind her, only to have the fear of her persuer charge her forward. She could care less how much noise she made as she ran, her only thought being that of survival, and survival was just outside the nearing treeline. Hope propelled her forward, adrenaline causing her to surge over the last log and into an open field. She almost fell forward from the force of the leap but she got back up, gun scraping the dirt, racing for what looked to be a well lit house.

Suddenly a loud growl came from behind her and she was tackled to the ground. She yelped as she felt her persuer flip her over, gazing up at its salivating maw. Her mouth hung open, her lungs unable to take more than short pants; her gun had been tossed just out of her reach, now useless against her attacker. The beast above her growled and snapped at her neck, seeming to like the thought of terrorizing his prey before dealing the final blow. The girl closed her eyes as the beast finally lunged, letting an earsplitting screech permiate the air.

She felt the breath of the beast above her on her neck and heard the snapping of its jaws, but suddenly its weight was gone from her stomach. She took another split-second chance and opened her eyes when she heard a gunshot, only to see the beast fall dead with a yelp. She listened and closed her eyes in fright as heavy footfalls approached her. She felt herself stiffen and prepare for the worst, but suddenly she felt someone or something loom over her. She let her eyes flutter open, only to see a grizzly looking old man staring into her face.

She let loose a yelp and scrambled away, only to feel a sharp pain come from her middle. She gasped as she saw spots, standing completely still until they passed. She braved a look at her torso and saw only red. Red oozing from a huge scrape on her arm. Red flowing from a gash in her side and red staining the legs of her jeans. She then looked up at the sky, feeling some unidentifiable feeling washing over her as she fell to her knees. Looking down at her bloodied hands, she felt a sigh breeze past her lips as she pitched forward into the dust, her eyes seeing only blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes fluttered open at the sounds of low voices, only to have her nose bombarded with the smell of wood smoke and male musk. Her eyes burned like fire, her side hurt like she'd been impaled and her head pounded like a shoemaker on a wooden heel. She tried to keep her eyes open long enough for her to take in her surroundings, rubbing at her face with her good arm. She tried to sit up, only to have a searing pain in her side push her back to whatever she was laying on. Biting her wrist and groaning, she opened her eyes to see three men staring down at her.

She yelped and fell to the floor in her haste to get away from them, only to have her side protest with vehemency. She growled at the musty carpet and hit it with her fist, swearing and cursing her rotten luck. She flipped around, trying her best not to aggravate her side, and glared up at the three men who's jaws were on the floor. One of them cleared his throat and she looked up at him, her glare never faltering. She noticed how he towered over the other two men, his long brown hair hanging in his face.

She blushed when she realized how handsome he was, and her glare grew even harder in anger at herself. She wasn't allowed to think her captors were handsome. She watched as the tall man held out a hand and moved her gaze to his perfect mouth when he asked, "are you alright?" She brought her gaze back to his eyes, but gave no answer. He knelt beside her, and she scooted away as fast as her wounded side would allow. He seemed saddened by the movement, but she didn't stop until she felt something against her back.

She turned her head slightly, only to see a large cabinet behind her, preventing her from going any further and a window through which she could see stars in a dark sky. _How long had she been out?_ The tall man spoke again, "I know, you must be scared, but you may rip out your stitches. You need to stay as still as possible so they don't come out."

Stitches? The girl looked down at her still stained shirt, only to find fresh blood staining what appeared to be bandages. She grimaced and growled down at her stomach, frustrated that she'd been injured. She glared up at the tall man again and spat the first thing that came to mind, "where the hell am I?!"

Suddenly, another of the three men spoke, this time the shortest. He seemed to be older than the tall man, but younger than the third man. "She speaks," he said, a sarcastic smirk on his face.

The tall man rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to her face. "You're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. This is Bobby Singer's house." He pointed to the third and oldest man. The older man gave her a small smile and she felt slightly calmer, but only slightly. He seemed vaguely familiar to the girl. Then she remembered that he was the one who'd shot... that monster.

"Ohkey... Now what the fuck am I doing here?!" Her eyes darted from one man to the next. She felt tears begin to prick at her eyes, but she blinked them back.

The shortest man laughed. "She's got a mouth on her!" he said. "I like that." The girl glared at him.

"A mouth that's big enough fer the both of us, smart ass! So how'a 'bout yah keep yer trap shut, or I'll shove my foot so far up yer ass it'll come out yer nose!" The man named Bobby and the tall man stared at her and then looked to the shortest man, who seemed to be gasping for air.

"She sure told you, Dean!" the tall man said, smirking at the shortest man. The man named Bobby chuckled and called the shortest man, Dean, something under his breath.

"Fine! I guess I'm not wanted here!" The man named Dean then stomped from the room and into what the girl assumed was a hallway. The girl focused her attention back on the other two men. The tall one held out his hand again.

"I'm Sam Winchester," he said, smiling gently. The girl eyed his hand warily, but didn't take it.

Instead, she brushed some of the hair from her face and said, "Vivian Lehtonen." Sam grinned at her, making her insides flutter slightly; he was _very _handsome.

"Well, that's a start," he said, sitting back on his heels. "Now, as for why you're here... You were hurt-"

Vivian scoffed, "noh shit Sherlock! I'm only bleedin' all over yer moldy carpet!"

"-And we had supplies to help you out," Sam continued. He gave her a small smile and she _almost _returned, but then he turned serious. "Yes... but you were attacked by something... something unnatural."

The girl scoffed. "Unnatural?" she said, her gaze condescending. "What the hell do yah mean by that?" Sam flinched at her sarcasm. "Of course it was _'unnatural_,' it was a fucking werewolf for Christ's sake!"

Bobby and Sam looked at each other in shock. Bobby put his hands on the back of the couch and stared down at the fabric, "You mean to tell us that _you_... Are a Hunter?"

Vivian inspected the nails on her right hand, "is it _that_ obvious?" A small, sarcastic smile turned up her lips. Sam shook his head.

"You're a Hunter?"

"Yah, what of it? You three obviously are, too." Vivian looked down at her hand and found a thin cut on her pointer finger. "Yah clearly checked me with silver, and I'm guessin' yah cleaned my wounds with holy water."

Sam gave Bobby an incredulous look. "Uh, yeah, we did, I hope you're not mad or anything."

"Me? Mad? I'm a Hunter, not an idiot! I'd have done the same thing, twice over."

Bobby gave Sam a shrug. "At least she's smart." Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to her.

"So do you remember the attack?" Sam watched as she inspected her bandages.

Vivian laughed, humorlessly. "Of course I do," she said. "Every second." A scowl twisted her features. "Fucking piece ah shit killed Angie." She sighed and picked at her jeans.

Sam grimaced, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Vivian snorted, "Angie was just a means to an end, she would ah died anyway, in her line ah work." At Sam's confused look she said, "Angie was a Source."

Bobby came to his rescue. "A source is a civilian that keeps an eye out for anything strange going on," he replied. "They let local Hunters know what's up and help them gather information. Sources rarely hunt, if they hunt at all, even though they know every trick of the trade and then some."

Bobby traded a look with Vivian. "Sources are constantly in danger, because of all the things they know, and are often killed by demons because they're mistaken for prophets."

"But this source, Angie? She was killed by a werewolf, wasn't she?"

Vivian smirked. "She was, but she was on a hunt with me, that's why." Vivian took a breath. "She came with me because this was a two person job, and I was alone. She offered her services and ended up killed... Fucking bitch got her chest ripped open."

"Damn... I'm so sorry." Sam swallowed thickly.

Vivian inspected her nails for blood and chipped away at her nail polish, completely nonchalant. "Like I said, she was ah means to an end. The werewolf is dead so I see no point in mournin' for her, she died in the only honorable way; on the job." Bobby nodded, though Sam was flabbergasted.

He shook his head in disbelief as Vivian stood, grimacing. "Now, if you two," she turned her head to yell into the hall. "And Hot Mess in there, don't mind, I'd like to know what I have tah do tah get some food around here!"

Sam tried to help her to the kitchen, but she waved him away. "I've had worse," she said, smirking at his mothering nature. Satisfied she wasn't going to fall over but still apprehensive, he walked behind her, making sure she didn't fall. Sam felt she should be resting, but he also sensed she was independent and tougher than she looked. Plus, he hadn't felt this attracted to a woman since... Well, a long time ago.

Vivian smirked as she stepped into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer and eating what looked to be a brown, greasy mass. She assumed it was his idea of a burger, but whatever it was it smelled delicious. She licked her lips and sat down at the table, followed by Bobby.

Sam opened the fridge, "we don't have much at the moment, but we do have things for burgers, as well as stuff for sandwiches." He paused, closing the fridge and turning to the cabinets. "We also have canned soup and ravioli."

Vivian thought for a minute. "I'll take a burger thanks." She winked at Dean, "Hot Mess over here seems tah be enjoying his." Dean swallowed, a scowl twisting his features.

"_'Hot Mess'?_" he asked. Vivian grinned, her smile widening when Sam and Bobby started to chuckle. Dean turned to his brother. "Shut up, Sam!"

That just made Sam and Bobby laugh harder. Even Vivian couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Dean pushed away from the table and took care of his dishes, draining his beer before grabbing another and leaving the kitchen. "Oh, come on, I was just pokin' fun!" Vivian chuckled as Sam set her burger down in front of her.

Once done with dinner, which she'd found quite appetizing, she felt the need to shower and change clothes. Vivian turned to the two remaining men. "Where'd you boys stash my stuff? I need a shower in the worst way." Bobby nodded to Sam, who disappeared for a second and returned with her bag and her shotgun.

Making sure everything was still in her bag, she checked that her gun was clean and loaded before following Sam up the stairs. He stopped in front of a small room, complete with a bed and bedside table. "You can sleep here. Dean and I are down this hall." He pointed in the opposite direction of the stairs. "I'm on the right, and Dean's on the left. Bathroom is right across the hall." He smiled and left, leaving Vivian to get clean and settled.

Sighing, Vivian set her bag on the bed and rummaged through it, pulling out a white tank-top and a pair of light blue boy-shorts. Grabbing her shotgun from the bedside table, she picked up her toiletries and made her way across the hall.

Pushing open the door, she was surprised to see a relatively clean bathroom. Vivian had lived with guys before, but those were all stoners and drunks. She supposed being hunters is what made these men so clean. She had to admit, cleanliness was a big turn-on, not that she should be thinking about those sorts of things.

Shaking her head at herself, she closed the door and began undressing, tossing her dirty things into a pile and being mindful of her stitches. Soon, she felt the hot spray of the shower run over her skin and for the first time in what she felt was forever, she began to relax.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen when they heard the water running. Bobby turned to the two boys. "I'm gonna make a few calls. See if she's legit." The boys nodded and Dean walked to the fridge, pulling out a couple beers.

Handing one to his brother, he said, "I haven't seen a female hunter that young since Jo." Sam nodded.

"It's kinda strange, don't you think?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah, I mean she doesn't know who we are and we haven't heard anything about her from anyone else. I mean, she says she's a hunter but.."

"You think she's hiding something?"

Sam scoffed. "We're hunters, we've all got something to hide." He swirled his beer, looking at the floor. "I just get the feeling there's more we should know."

"Well, Sam, if you think about it, there are hundreds of hunters out there, and we only know a select few. I'm thinking we should believe her, at least for now." Dean shrugged, "but if you want to keep an eye on her, that's your problem... Though me?" Dean chuckled and gave his brother a suggestive grin. "I'm gonna keep _two_ eyes on _that_ ass!"

Sam rolled his eyes before tossing his empty bottle into the trash. "Well, I'm headed to bed." He strode to the stairs, calling a goodnight to Bobby before taking the stairs two at a time. Upon hearing the shower still running, he decided he could take a shower tomorrow morning instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you know, if you haven't figured it out already, but Vivian is from Minnesota, that's why when she speaks things are spelled differently. I myself am from Minnesota, so I know exactly how she sounds (and very few of us actually say "You betcha" and "Don't ya know"). But back to the story! Oh, and Vivian is a bit of a sass as well as a tease, so if you don't like her, that's fine by me (she actually get's on my nerves sometimes too lol). Love you all! -Veronique

Laying down on the mattress, Sam felt himself relax and buried his head in his pillow. After the day's slightly abnormal events, he was glad that sleep came easy for once. Pretty soon, he was dead to the world. That is, until a surprised shout and a large thump came from across the hall.

Stumbling out of bed with a gun in his hand, Sam swung open his door, only to find Bobby and Dean already in the hall, the door to the guest room flung open. Sam looked into the room and his jaw dropped.

A barely dressed Vivian was standing in just a tank-top and very suggestive panties, aiming her sawed off shotgun at an extremely startled Castiel's head. She seemed very calm and collected, a trait many seasoned hunters had. He couldn't help but admire her stoicism, as well as her scantily clad figure. He shook such thoughts from his head and tried to return his train of thought to the task at hand.

Vivian was the first to speak. "Are you three goin' tah tell me who the fuck this is, or should I just blow his brains out?"

Dean made a strangled noise and tried to explain. "N-no! Don't shoot him! His name is Castiel, and he's our friend."

Vivian still didn't lower her gun. "Why the hell is he in my room and how the fuck did he get here?!"

Castiel spoke then, his gaze seemingly everywhere but in Vivian's direction. "I-I flew here, though when I sensed your presence, I had to see if you were a danger to Sam and Dean."

"So yah think it's ohkey tah just pop in ah girl's room unannounced?!"

Sam piped up, "It's ok Vivian, Cass is still learning boundaries. He's still new at this." He could see Vivian becoming increasingly confused and frustrated, so he clarified a little more. "Castiel is an Angel, and he's still learning how to behave around humans. He protects us, and he just didn't know who you were. He was just trying to keep us safe."

Vivian then heaved a great sigh, lowering her shotgun and holding it casually but firmly in her hand. "An Angel?" She shifted her gaze away from Cass and glared at Sam. "You expect me tah believe that?"

"Not really, but it's true; I wouldn't lie to you."

"All hunters lie..." Vivian glared at him a few more seconds before turning back to Cass. "But this time I'm inclined tah believe yah. I'm too damn tired tah think otherwise." She observed Cass a moment longer, before grinning at him. The Angel's cheeks flushed and he fidgeted where he was standing.

Vivian chuckled, a low, sultry sound that didn't fail to catch the attention of all four men. "So, Angel, yah gonna stay and join me or are yah gonna leave with the boys?" Cass' face turned from pink to bright red, and his gaze never left Vivian's face. She took a step closer to him, tossing the gun onto the bed.

Clearing his throat, Dean stepped into the room and grabbed Cass by the shoulder. He tossed Vivian a knee-weakening grin, "he won't be joining you, but I'd take you up on that offer!" He winked at her, knowing few could resist his charms, but he was to be sorely disappointed.

Vivian gave him a scathing look like she'd be more than happy to burn him alive and turned away from him. She moved to crawl onto the bed, giving the four men a generous view of her backside, making Sam, Bobby and Cass blush and Dean cheekily grin. Laying down over the covers, she lifted her left hand and waved with two fingers, "night, fellas."

The boys then left, each saying their good-nights as Dean pushed Cass into the hall by his collar. Sam closed the door gently behind him, giving Vivian's lean form one last glance before the door clicked shut. The minute they were out of earshot, they both turned to Cass as Bobby walked down the stairs.

"What the hell, Cass?!" Dean rounded on him first, his voice grounding out in a whisper-shout.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to have company."

"It's ok, Cass, she just got here tonight, and we had no idea she was coming either." Sam gave his angelic friend a reassuring smile.

"Is she another Hunter?"

"That's what she says, and she was hunting a werewolf so that puts things in her favor."

"I see... Why is she here?"

Dean answered next, "She was almost killed by that same werewolf out in Bobby's front yard."

"I see... Was she hurt?"

"Almost had her insides on her outsides as well as a few bumps and bruises. Not to mention that she had a huge gash on her arm."

"Really? How is she walking around?" Cass looked from Dean to Sam.

Sam paused for a moment, almost as baffled as Cass before saying, "high pain tolerance I guess?"

"That would make sense, during the human birthing process, women go through massive amounts of pain that I wouldn't wish on most of my enemies."

Sam and Dean traded confused looks before Dean changed the subject. "Well, in any case, she's up and walking around, so I think we should just discuss this in the morning. Hmm?" He then turned and walked away, closing his door behind him. Sam shook his head before turning back to Cass.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

Cass turned back to him before answering. "I think so. There aren't any other angels or demons on my trail, so I suppose so."

Sam rubbed at his eyes, sleep threatening to overtake him yet again. He yawned, "alright, well you know where the couch is. I'll see you in the morning." He turned and walked to his room. "Goodnight, Cass."

"Goodnight, Sam." Cass then turned and walked down the stairs, his thoughts turning to the mysteriously attractive woman he had flown in on.


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian woke to the sounds of birds and sunlight streaming on her face. Sighing, she rolled over, ignoring the sharp pains coming from her side. Realizing she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, she groaned and proceeded to purposely fall from the bed. Her head and arms on the floor, she reluctantly tugged her legs from under the blankets and sat on the floor, her rear sticking in the air.

Sighing, she slowly stood, trying to keep her stitches from ripping out from all the movement. She'd ripped out stitches too early before, and boy, she never wanted to do that ever again. Finally on her feet, she made her way to her bag and dug through it, tossing a pair of black sweatpants and a red tank-top onto the bed. Black, lacy undergarments soon followed and as soon as she was dressed, she brushed her teeth and went down the stairs.

She finished tying her hair into a messy bun just as she entered the kitchen, only to find all four men sitting around the tiny kitchen table. Spotting the sandwiches on their plates, she croaked, "what time is it?"

The four pairs of eyes never left her face as she walked to the counter. Dean swallowed his last bite before answering. "Almost noon," he said, watching as she carefully jumped up on the counter.

Vivian paused, her face twisting into a sad grimace. "It's so _early_!" She groaned, and four sets of cheeks flushed a light pink. She then reached next to her and took a slice of turkey lunch meat from the container. Shoving the whole thing in her mouth, she grabbed another, a slice of cheese and a few cherry tomatoes. Letting the cheese hang from her mouth, she made her way to the fridge, pulling out a beer before shutting the door behind her with her foot.

Vivan then left the kitchen, leaving all the boys watching her rear as she sashayed back upstairs. Dean was the first to respond to the scene. "Early?!" he said, shaking his head and trying his hardest not to smile. "And beer in the morning?" He chuckled, "my kinda girl."

Sam cleared his throat, "I think that look she gave you last night means you aren't her kinda guy."

Dean whipped his head around, "What's that supposed to mean?! What look?!"

"After you told her you'd take up the offer she made to Cass. She gave you this look like she wanted nothing more than for you to shoot yourself in the head."

"Really?" Dean's voice squeaked slightly as he looked down at his plate.

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "it's not the first time a woman has wanted nothing to do with you."

"I- Ugh, whatever." Dean pushed his chair from the table and tossed his plate in the sink. "I'm going to check on Baby." He then picked up his jacket and stomped out the door.

Bobby cleared his throat and pushed away from the table as well. "I'm going to find us a case, I trust you boys can take care of the lunch things?"

Sam nodded and Cass just sat there, a blank look on his face. Sam turned to Cass, suddenly concerned. "You okay?" He waited as Cass seemed to shake himself awake.

"Y-yes I'm, I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna go help Dean." Cass then left, leaving the flutter of feathers in his wake. Sam sighed, looking to the sink full of dishes before tossing a dishtowel over his shoulder and filling up one of the sinks with water.


	5. Chapter 5

Vivian stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining her stitches for the first time since her shower the night before. They were small and neat, albeit a little crooked. She assumed Sam had done them, he seemed the type to do so. She smiled at the thought. For such a large man, he seemed rather quiet and timid, always smiling and gently keeping everyone in line.

Letting her mind turn dirty, like she usually did, she thought of how Sam would look without his clothes. She let out a quiet snicker as she imagined his wide shoulders and his narrow hips, letting her mind imagine just how big a package he packed. Sneakily chuckling to herself, she then thought about Castiel.

He looked rather well built, even though his trench coat added quite a bit of bulk. He was handsome, in a sort of rugged, baby-faced sort of way. And he was so uptight! What she could do to set him off! Grinning at her reflection, she dropped her shirt and began to apply her foundation.

Turning her thoughts to Dean, she scowled. He was such a prick! A prick who thought he was God's gift to women! Vivian wondered how many girls threw themselves at his feet but stopped because the thought disgusted her even more than his attitude. He was attractive and he knew it, but that only made him a cocky bastard and a right nasty piece of work.

Sighing, she put the last of her makeup back in her bag and strutted out of the bathroom. Tossing her makeup bag onto her bed, she pulled out her beloved sawed-off shotgun and began to clean it with the utmost care. She was only ten minutes in when Sam came up the stairs and knocked on her door frame.

"Got a minute?" He smiled down at her.

Vivian couldn't help but give him a suggestive smirk, "fer you? Anytime." She smiled to herself when she saw him blush, her inner self humming. She followed Sam down the stairs and into what appeared to be a study. She could see the kitchen across the hall and an old junkyard through its small window. Turning back to the boys, she saw Bobby pull out a newspaper clipping.

"Got a case for you boys," he said, handing the clipping to Sam. "I caught wind of a wraith not three hours from here. I also found talk of a nest the next state over, so I thought you boys could take which ever one you wanted and Vivian and I could take the other."

Dean looked confused for a moment. "Who the hell is Vivian?" he asked, looking at Bobby for clarification. Sam cleared his throat and slightly jerked his head in Vivian's direction. Vivian just examined her nails before setting a scathing glare on Dean's face. He gulped and Vivian inwardly preened. Cass suddenly appeared from nowhere, his face looking more tired than Vivian remembered.

"I checked out those two cases, Bobby, and they're exactly what you thought they were. I suggest you take the wraith, what with Vivian's condition."

Vivian scoffed. "My condition?" She shook her head, her tongue in her cheek. "Hun, you have noh idea what kind ah condition I'm in, an' I've worked with worse. Trust me when I say I could handle ah few vamps, no problem."

Dean tried to appease her by saying, "if you feel that way, Cass could probably heal you." Cass and Sam gave him and exasperated look and Bobby sighed.

"Heal me," Vivian replied. "I've hunted more than just ah nest with ah broken arm an' seven broken ribs, hun, so don't talk to me about healing! But if you four are so Hell bent on me taking the wraith, whatever, I'll do it." She then sashayed into the kitchen, knowing they were all watching her walk away. As she stepped over to the fridge, she let the boys know her frustration with them. "I'm pissed you boys think I can't handle myself."

Sam gave a small chuckle. "It's not that we don't think you're capable, Vivian," he said. "We just don't want you to get more hurt than you already are."

"Well, if Angel boy over there can really heal me, like Hot Mess says he can, then I see noh problem with cutting off ah few vamp heads." Vivian pulled out a beer and then stalked over to the cabinets to find something to munch on. She always got hungry when she was angry.

Cass piped up. "If you think it's necessary that I heal you, I can."

"I really don't think it's 'necessary', but if it makes the boys feel better, goh ahead." Vivian popped the lid off the bottle and took a long draught. She watched as Cass approached her with apprehension. She grinned wolfishly at him. "I don't bite, Angel Cakes. Not unless you want me to." She winked at Cass when he flushed. She glanced over at Dean, who gulped, and Sam who's face was unreadable.

Turning back to Cass, Vivian said, "alrighty, sweetheart, work yer magic." Cass gave her a curt nod and then reached to touch her forehead. A pleasantly warm tingling filled her whole body and she felt herself smile as her body stitched itself back together. When she felt Cass' fingers lift away, she let her eyes flutter open and she gave him a seductive smile.

"Well, hun, if you keep healing people like that, no wonder Sam and Dean keep you around." She winked at the boys as Dean scowled. Sam just shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Cass blushed again and she couldn't help but antagonize him a little more. "You blush like a school boy, Cass, geez. I could think of a few ways to remedy that." She winked at him, and his flush reached his neck. He turned away from her as she drained her beer and went to Bobby's alcohol cabinet.

She looked over her shoulder at the older man, "got anything good in here, scruffy?" Bobby gave her a small disbelieving smile, shaking his head before adjusting his cap.

"Brandy, whiskey, Jamison, scotch, rum and a bottle of Fireball."

"Now yer talkin'!" Vivian stood on her toes and extended her arm to rummage through until she found the bottle of Fireball. She found a small shot glass as she heard the boys begin to gather their things from around the house. She poured until the shot glass was almost full, tossed it back and poured another.

She heard Dean walk up behind her just as she finished her second shot. "If you're not careful, you're gonna have it all coming back up."

Vivian poured herself another, "darlin', don't talk about things you know nothin' about." She finished her third shot and debated before taking the bottle with her as she turned to the stairs. "Besides, I could drink present you under the table before I turned sixteen." She flashed him the same wolfish grin she had Cass, "so don't try an' tell me how much I can or cannot drink, lightweight." She then flipped her hair and retreated to her room to pack, bottle of Fireball still hanging from her hand with practiced ease.

Dean just stood there, gazing after her when Bobby came up behind him. "Knowing what little I do about her, she's not lying. I heard from a guy I called in Minnesota that she's been hunting almost her whole life there. She's seen a lot of shit, and he also told me to hide the liquor." Bobby chuckled. "If there's one thing I know about women and liquor, it's to never separate one from the other, or you'll have hell to pay." He patted Dean on the shoulder and went back into the study.

Dean muttered under his breath, now even more infuriated with and confused about the mysterious female hunter. He just didn't know what her problem was. 'Drink me under the table, my ass!' He sighed, rubbed at his scruff and then went to go check on Baby.


End file.
